musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Side project
In music, a side project is a project undertaken by one or more people already known for their involvement in another band. It can also be an artist or a band temporarily switching to a different style. Usually these projects emphasize a different aspect of that person's or that band's musical interests that they feel they cannot explore within the boundaries established by their main project. Side projects can later become full-time endeavours, like Hot Tuna or New Riders of the Purple Sage. This should not be confused with quitting a band for a solo career or another band. Other times, a side project can be a continuation of a particular band's legacy and music after that band have disbanded. Examples of these can include Manzarek-Krieger, The Honeydrippers, and the various spin-off groups of the Grateful Dead. A side project may also be a supergroup, giving certain artists an opportunity to work with each other when they normally wouldn't be able to do so. List of side projects Often various artists can start up multiple side projects, undertaking one at a certain point in time before starting another, or sometimes at the same time. Within a band, multiple members of a band can participate in the same side project, or just one can start one up. Note: Everything here is sorted by artist. Steven Adler *Adler's Appetite Trey Anastasio *70 Volt Parade *Surrender to the Air *Trey Anastasio Band Phil Anselmo *Arson Anthem *Christ Inversion *En Minor *Philip H. Anselmo & the Illegals *Southern Isolation *Viking Crown Avenged Sevenfold *Pinkly Smooth Chester Bennington *Bucket of Weenies *Dead by Sunrise Blink-182 *+44 *Angels & Airwaves *Box Car Racer David Bowie *Tin Machine Phil Collins *Brand X *The Phil Collins Big Band Deep Purple *Gillan & Glover *Paice Ashton Lord Disturbed *Device *Fight or Flight The Doors *Manzarek-Krieger Eminem *Bad Meets Evil (with Royce da 5'9") Mick Fleetwood *Mick Fleetwood Band *Mick Fleetwood Blues Band *The Zoo Fleetwood Mac *Bekka & Billy *Buckingham Nicks *Peter Green Splinter Group Jerry Garcia *Black Mountain Boys *Jerry Garcia Acoustic Band *Jerry Garcia Band *Legion of Mary *Old and in the Way Ian Gillan *Gillan *Ian Gillan Band Grateful Dead *The Dead *Dead & Company *Further *Heart of Gold Band *Kingfish *New Riders of the Purple Sage (started out as a side project but eventually grew to more or less become its own entity.) *The Other Ones *Rhythm Devils Peter Green *Peter Green and Friends Green Day *Foxboro Hot Tubs *The Network Dave Grohl *Probot Guns N' Roses *Neurotic Outsiders *Road Crew Tracii Guns *Carnival of Dogs *Guns of Destruction *Tracii Guns' League of Gentlemen Rob Halford *2wo *Fight *Halford Mickey Hart *Mickey Hart Band *Mickey Hart's Mystery Box Glenn Hughes *Hughes/Thrall (with Pat Thrall) *Hughes Turner Project (with Joe Lynn Turner) Iron Maiden *The Entire Population of Hackney Jane's Addiction *Deconstruction *The Panic Channel *Porno for Pyros *Satellite Party Jefferson Airplane *Hot Tuna (started out as a Jefferson Airplane side project but grew to become its own entity.) *KBC Band Led Zeppelin *The Honeydrippers *Page & Plant Phil Lesh *Phil Lesh and Friends Alex Lifeson *Victor Lynyrd Skynyrd *Allen Collins Band *The Rossington Band *Rossington Collins Band Dave Matthews *Dave Matthews & Friends *Dave Matthews and Tim Reynolds Metallica *Spastik Children Panic! at the Disco *The Young Veins Pantera *Rebel Meets Rebel Robert Plant *Robert Plant and the Band of Joy Queens of the Stone Age *Eagles of Death Metal R.E.M. *Hindu Love Gods (with Warren Zevon) Trent Reznor *How to Destroy Angels Santana *Abraxas Pool Nikki Sixx *Sixx:A.M. Slash *Slash's Blues Ball *Slash's Snakepit Matt Sorum *Kings of Chaos Izzy Stradlin *Izzy Stradlin and the Ju Ju Hounds Talking Heads *Tom Tom Club Tenacious D *Kyle Gass Band Bob Weir *Bob Weir Band *Bobby and the Midnites Pete Wentz *Black Cards Zakk Wylde *Pride & Glory *Zakk Sabbath Yes *Conspiracy Category:Browse Category:Musical terminology